Something Beautiful
by Simple-nd-Teal
Summary: This story is set a few years after the Blood of Olympus when all of the characters are in their 20's. This is my first try at a short lemon so bear with me. This is dedicated to those rare but precious Nico/Percy/Will shippers. Solacksongelo, maybe? I don't know. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Percy couldn't take his eyes off him. It's been years since he last saw him. Nico was now his height if not a bit taller. He had a black leather bomber jacket with a tight, dark gray shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. He still had that silver skull ring on his middle finger. Percy took a sip of his drink while staring at Nico from across the floor. They were at this popular club that many people would give their right arm just to get into it. Many celebrities would visit and many famous DJs and bands would get hired to play here in New York. Percy was a well-known model and often came here to party with friends. Annabeth had long since dumped him for his repeated offends of getting too drunk and coming home with whoever had hung onto him that night. He tried to get back together with her but she didn't want to be in a relationship in which he only wanted her to party and bone. She wanted him to be that cute, romantic self that she adored when they were teenagers but now he was only interested in the sex. So, she moved to San Francisco to become a hot-shot architect as he stayed to continue his work as a model. He loved her so much, he felt as if a part of him left with her and it took him a long time to feel better again. It hurt that he couldn't satisfy her and part of him will always regret not caring for her more often. Eventually, they both met up again and decided to stay friends because Percy wasn't a bad guy; he just enjoyed parties and sex a lot.

Percy ogled Nico as he turned around to talk to some blond dude he walked in with. He thought he recognized him too but couldn't quite place a name to his face. He was wearing a simple graphic tee with dark-wash blue jeans. Blondie looked uncomfortable and it looked like Nico was trying to convince him of something. Percy downed his drink and left a tip by his empty glass before walking over to them.

"Will, come on! It'll be fun, I promise!" Percy overheard Nico saying to Will, as he called him. The longer he looked, Blondie did remind him of someone…Will…Solace. That was it. He remembered all those years past when Nico told him Percy wasn't his type and walked over to Blondie, uh…Will. Well, let's find out if Percy still isn't his type after all these years…

Will noticed him first because he was facing Percy's direction as Nico had his back toward Percy. When Will's eyes drifted over Nico's shoulder and widened, Nico turned around. His eyes flashed many different emotions, shock being the most prominent.

"Percy." Nico said. He looked like he wanted to say more but he turned to Will, who gave him a raised eyebrow, before turning back to him. "Long time no see."

"Yeah." Percy's gaze settled on Will who gave him a nasty glare. Where did that come from? "So." He looked back at Nico who noticed the interaction. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh, well, Will and I are visiting New York for a bit to catch up with friends. I'm a computer game designer while Will here is a doctor. We both decided to take some time off work and come here."

"What did you do here so far?"

"We've been to Camp Half-Blood." Will said. He still had that evil look but it was downplayed when Nico looked in his direction. Percy noticed Will getting a lot closer to Nico than he really should. "Seems you haven't been there in a while."

"I've been busy with work. Not all of us can take vacations from their job whenever they want." Percy replied coolly. Will huffed a bit but said nothing more. Percy raised an eyebrow at him before directing his gaze back to Nico. Nico sighed a bit dejectedly before putting a hand on Percy's arm and leading him away from Will.

"I'll be back." Nico said to Will. Will gave him a furious look with just a hint of betrayal that Percy didn't understand at all. Nico set them down at a more secluded booth where they could talk to each other privately.

"What's his deal?" Percy asked as soon as Nico sat down opposite him. Nico gave him a smirk that was devoid of any joy and more of exasperation.

"He didn't want to come here because he knew you'd be here."

"So? Am I that repulsive?" Percy asked only half joking. Will ticked him off but he wanted to know what made him so mad at him. What had Percy ever done to him? He didn't like it when people didn't like him for whatever reason before he could explain himself.

"No, it's not that." Nico started. "It's just that you are very…" Nico drifted off as his gaze settled somewhere between Percy's lips and collarbone. He cleared his throat before continuing. "He just didn't think it was a good idea to come to this club because of your record of hooking up with people from here."

Percy sighed. "Look, the media really did exaggerate a lot of that. It wasn't like I slept with them. I mean, it did come close a couple times…"

"I heard it was the reason for your break up with Annabeth."

"Well…it was." Percy faltered. "But…" Percy squirmed a bit. He wasn't used to this. When others talked to him about it, he'd play it off and act as if that he was who he was, but with Nico it just…it occurred to him that he hadn't liked the idea of people thinking of him like that. He wasn't that kind of person. Wait… "I thought we were talking about Will." Nico smiled a bit before stopping a waitress and ordering a drink for himself and asking Percy if he wanted anything. "No. Thanks. I think I've had enough for today."

"Come on, Perce. I'll pay. It's not every day you meet a long lost friend." Nico said. Percy's skin prickled at the nickname Nico gave him. He liked the way Nico's mouth formed as he had said it and found himself ordering the same thing as Nico. When the waitress went with the order, Nico turned back to him and gave him a smile. Goddam, he had a hot smile. Percy found himself smiling back before asking again about Will. "Well," Nico began. "I had wanted to see how people in New York have been doing so I freed up my schedule and flew here from L.A. I called Will to see if he wanted to come too and he said sure. I met up with him at the airport after he flew in from Florida. We have been in a long-distance relationship for a while now…" Percy twitched a little but kept on letting Nico talk, loving the way his pink lips moved against his perfectly straight, white teeth. Percy wondered if those lips were as soft and kissable as they looked. He noticed that Nico had a bit of a day-old stubble that made his face look much older than he actually was. Percy wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying until Nico asked, "Percy?"

"Hm?" Percy lifted his eyes toward Nico's. Just then the waitress came by with their drinks and Nico paid her before she left. Nico sipped at his drink while Percy took huge gulps of his, not really caring what he was drinking.

"Whoa, Percy. You might want to take it a bit slower there." Nico said. Percy put the drink down but could feel the effect of the alcohol already fogging his mind even more. He really shouldn't have asked for another drink.

"I'm fine. W-What were you saying?" His words were a bit slurred. Nico looked worriedly at him.

"I just…I was saying that Will was a bit jealous, thinking that I wanted to come to this club to see you but really it was mostly because this band is one that I happen to like. You were just a happy coincidence."

"Hmm." Percy said. So that was it. Will was worried that Percy would try to steal Nico away from him. Nico with his soft full lips and his dreamy dark eyes and his styled dark hair that made Percy imagine what it would feel like if he could just get his hands to run through it. He wasn't aware of his hands moving before Nico caught them.

"Uh, Percy? What are you doing?" Nico asked. Percy loved the way Nico's hands felt against his own. Then he processed what Nico said. He sobered up as his eyes widened in realization. He looked back at Nico and quickly shoved his hands back into his lap.

"Oh. Umm…." Percy could feel a blush creeping onto his face. "I…uh…need to go." He started to get up but soon realized that was a bad idea. A wave of nausea came over him and he bent forward a bit as vomit made its way up his throat. Nico was by his side and quickly lead him to a bathroom. There, Percy rushed past the urinals and spilled his guts into a toilet. Nico came and massaged his lower back with one hand and kept his hair from falling in front of his face with the other. When Percy was done, Nico went out of the stall and returned with a damp paper towel. Percy used it to wipe off his face. Great. Percy thought. Nico was going to think of him as some kind of alcoholic as well as a slut who brought home people with him every night.

"Do you have a ride home or…" Nico asked.

"I can have my chauffeur come and… Aw shit." Percy took out his phone and realized he'd forgotten to charge it before he left. He checked his wallet to see if he had enough cash for a taxi. Nope, okay. Maybe he had his card. "Fuck."

"I can call someone to take us home if you'd like." Nico offered.

"No, it's fine. I don't live far from here." Percy replied.

"Like you're going to be able to walk anywhere in the state you're in." Nico straightened and crossed his arms. Percy sighed dejectedly and accepted Nico's help when he tried to stand up. "I'm going to tell Will that I'm taking you home." He whipped out his phone and dialed a number. He walked out of the stall and Percy couldn't distinguish Nico's voice from the music that was blasting in through the bathroom entrance. Ugh, vomit doesn't smell great at all. Not to mention the other smells floating around in the men's restroom. It almost made Percy want to throw up again.

"Okay." Nico returned to the stall with Percy still leaning against the wall. "There's a car waiting for us outside. Come on." Nico looped an arm around his waist as Percy looped one around Nico's shoulders to steady himself. Percy could feel Nico's strength through the jacket and wondered how many hours he put into the gym a week. Percy let Nico lead him to the exit.

Once they were outside, they were bombarded with flashing lights. Shit. Percy thought. He'd totally forgotten about the paparazzi. Good thing those guards were there to help them toward the car. Nico opened the door for him and got him inside before sliding in himself. Percy leaned back into the seat and enjoyed the padded leather. He closed his eyes after a while of New York traffic. He opened them far too soon when Nico said, "We're here." He got out of the car and held out a hand for Percy. He took it and looked at the grand entrance of a lush hotel on Boardwalk. This was definitely not his place.

"Um, Nico. Why didn't we…you know…go to my condo in Manhattan?"

"I didn't know if I was going to see you tonight so I figured that if I did find you I could get you to come to my place and see if we can negotiate some things."

"What kind of things?" Percy asked as he followed Nico through the door and into the lobby. They walked to an elevator and waited for the green arrow before getting inside.

"Just some things I need to discuss with you." Nico said. Percy was starting to get suspicious again. He was never really sure about Nico. All those years he spent with him when they were younger gave him a weird vibe about his motives but Nico wasn't bad so he didn't worry about it too much. When the elevator stopped at the penthouse floor, he and Nico got off. Nico walked to the closest door in sight and opened it with his key. Percy followed him inside. Percy gazed at the fancy furniture and settings around him. It was around midnight and New York was fully lit. Nico's penthouse had a wall of full floor-to-ceiling windows which gave him a great view of the city below. Before he could examine the rest of the place, he found himself shoved against the wall next to the door.

"What the—" Percy didn't register what was going on until he felt Nico shove himself against him. Nico started to grind against him with his arms on either side of Percy's head. "Holy sh—" He didn't finish his sentence before Nico attacked his lips. Nico pressed heated kisses all over his face and neck, and Percy was a bit too tipsy to realize immediately that something about this was wrong. Percy moaned a bit and leaned up against the wall to steady himself. He tried to put his hands on Nico's chest to shove him away but Nico grabbed hold of his wrists and secured them on the wall above his head, holding them there with one hand as the other one went underneath Percy's shirt. Percy gasped as Nico grabbed hold of a nipple and started fondling it.

"Nico." Percy managed to breathe out. Nico stopped the intrusive kissing to look into his eyes. Percy saw nothing but lust and pure desire in them. That look was so hot, his crotch started to ache from all the blood that was rushing to it. Percy felt his mouth part a bit and Nico took advantage of it to once more envelope Percy's lips. This time Percy didn't resist. He let Nico grind against him as he held him against the wall and maybe, even moved back against him causing more friction between them.

"Gods." Nico finally let go of Percy's mouth. He rested his forehead against Percy and looked into his eyes. Percy could feel Nico's erection through his pants against his stomach. The thought that Nico was hot for him turned Percy on even more. And he hadn't even done anything. Holy shit.

"I've wanted you so bad since I'd lay eyes on you in that club." Nico huffed. "You're just so fucking hot." Nico once more gave Percy a rough kiss as he let go of his wrists and freed his hand from underneath Percy's shirt. He then lifted Percy bridal-style into his arms and Percy flailed his arms about for a second before securing them around Nico's neck for balance. He led them to a bedroom where Nico dropped Percy unceremoniously onto the bed. He shed off his jacket and climbed on top of Percy. As Nico caught his lips again, Percy was vaguely aware that they were on a huge king-sized bed. Nico pulled back and let his lips travel down Percy's neck, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on Percy's skin. He moaned as Nico sucked on his jutting collarbone. Nico lingered there, letting more moans escape from Percy. "Gods, Nico." Percy exhaled. Nico leaned off of him and took off his shirt giving Percy a full view of his well-defined abs. Goddam, he had a nice body. Percy couldn't shake the feeling that something about this was all wrong though. All thoughts escaped him when Nico dropped his hips onto Percy's. They both let out a hiss as they started grinding on each other. The friction between the fabrics made Nico moan deeply, almost a growl. Percy loved the way Nico dominated him. It was so unexpected and so fucking hot. Percy didn't notice when someone else came into the room.

"What the hell."

Both Percy and Nico looked over to see Will standing in the doorway. He was furious and Percy could see that he was holding back tears.

"I fucking knew it," he said quietly. He stormed away and Nico got off Percy to chase after him. Percy sat up on the bed and soon became uncomfortable being on it. Stupid Nico. He should've known better. Why had he agreed to come along with Nico? Why did Nico come onto him? What the hell did Percy do in the club to make Nico think that was okay? Percy bent over as a headache started to form. Too much thinking. He just knew that he had to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy stayed on the bed for a good 10 minutes before deciding it was safe to leave. As he exited the bedroom, Percy could hear Nico and Will arguing in another room of the suite as he tried to sneak out. He made it to the door that would get him out before he heard crashes coming from behind him. He instinctively turned around and pressed himself against the door, the handle painfully sticking him in the back.

Silence.

Percy's imagination went wild. Did Will knock Nico out? Did he kill him? Was he going to come after Percy next? When he heard crashes again, he imagined a raging Will coming out of the adjacent room with expensive vases in hand, ready to smash them over Percy's head. Instead, he saw Nico and Will tumble out from the doorway, heavily making out. Percy was instantly turned on and had to turn around to catch his breath. He looked down at the handle and tried to open the door. Shit, why do they make locks so complicated nowadays?

"Percy." He froze. He slowly turned around and found that his face was practically inches from Will's. Nico was nowhere in sight. He scrunched his eyes closed, waiting for a punch to the face that he deserved. Instead, a soft kiss was pressed against his lips. Percy opened his eyes in shock. Will was kissing him. What the fuck? As Will pulled back, he erupted into laughter.

"You should see your face." Will said. "It's the cutest thing I've ever seen." What the fuck. Wasn't this the same Will who, not hours ago at the club, hated his guts?

"W-What… I thought… you…" Percy stuttered. He took a breath before continuing. "Will?"

"Yes?" Will smiled.

"Why'd you kiss me?" A seductive smirk played at Will's lips as he looked down and started playing with the hem of Percy's shirt. Percy inhaled a bit as Will's fingers grazed over his toned abs. Will slipped his hands underneath the waistband of Percy's jeans as he reached around to grope at Percy's ass before sliding them up to rest on Percy's chest. Percy started to sweat a bit. Will was making him uncomfortably horny. Percy had never really considered what sleeping with a guy would feel like, but Will was making him want to find out.

"I just wondered what you tasted like." Will looked up at him, a lustful gleam in his eyes. Fuck. Percy felt another blush creep up on him. Will stepped forward and pressed their bodies together. Percy backed up into the door. He had instinctively put his hands on Will's waist to soften the impact though he didn't know why; they had only taken one step back. Thankfully, he landed next to handle so it wasn't hurting him this time. Percy could smell the subtle cologne that Will had put on and it strangely entranced him.

"I knew Nico still had a crush on you." Will said lowly. "And I knew that if we found you at that bar, he would try to get into your pants."

"Will, look-" Percy was silenced by Will placing a finger on his lips.

"I just..." Will scrunched his eyebrows together as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening them again and staring blankly at Percy's shoulder. "It's hard to admit...that you can't give your partner everything that they desire." That shut Percy up. He remembered what it was like not to be everything someone wanted, even though they were your everything. His break up with Annabeth had torn him up for months after she'd left. Sometimes when he was alone with his thoughts, that pain would creep up on him out of nowhere and he would be paralyzed by the power that it had over him. Will let his finger travel down Percy's mouth and let his hand drape over Percy's chest once more. His thumb lightly moved back and forth over the collar of Percy's shirt.

"I want Nico to be happy, Percy." Will said softly. Percy noticed Will's eyelashes flicker as his blue eyes looked up to meet Percy's green ones.

"Lately, I've been noticing that he's been drifting from me." Will continued. "I can't satisfy his needs any more. It doesn't help that our jobs keep us separated from each other for long periods at a time."

"Will," Percy said, "I don't see how—"

"Percy." Will playfully leaned his hips into Percy's then pulled them back again before repeating it again. Percy stiffened as Will started to lightly grind on him. "When I saw the two of you in there, I thought it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen...even though it hurt like a bitch to see Nico with you." Percy bit his lip, keeping his mouth shut.

Will looked at Percy with that seductive smirk that made Percy even more hot and bothered. "Maybe what we need is to spice up our sex life and what better way than to bring in a third party?"

Oh. My. Gods. Percy's mind went blank as a hard-on let itself be known. Will stopped to look down. He cupped Percy's crotch as he slowly started to massage it through the fabric. Percy let out a little strangled gasp. Will leaned his face closer and once more gave Percy a slow, tender kiss. This time, Percy closed his eyes and savored the way Will caressed his mouth, warmth spreading throughout his body. Will placed feather kisses all over his face: his eyes, his nose, his cheeks. He loved Nico's demanding kiss, but gods, Will's kisses were just as great.

"What do you say, Percy?" Will whispered. He moved over to brush his lips against Percy's ear. "Do you want to fuck with two guys?"

"Holy shit." Percy gasped. Will's words were doing weird things to his body. Shivers were being sent up and down his spine and Percy found that he quite enjoyed the tingling. When Will started to lightly suck on Percy's earlobe, Percy heard himself softly moan out a "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Will lead him to the bedroom where Nico was waiting for them. Nico's eyes had a devilish glint in them that just turned Percy on even more. Percy turned his head to see Will lift his shirt off himself. Will's back muscles were to die for. Percy had seen other male model's naked, but this guy was literally a son of a god. Every part of his being was sculpted to perfection. Will walked toward Nico who was sitting at the long edge of the bed and walked right in between Nico's legs, threading his hands into Nico's hair as Nico grabbed onto Will's hips. Nico's face was level with Will's belly button and he start teasing it with his tongue. Will turned slightly toward Percy and gave him a suggestive wink. Percy noted the light spray of blond chest hair on Will's torso that led down into his pants. Percy walked toward the bed next to Will, his legs brushing against Nico's. Will leaned over a bit to give Percy another of his soft, loving kisses. Percy kissed him back, absorbed with the warmth of Will's mouth. Nico placed one hand on Percy's waist and pulled him slightly forward, making Percy place his legs on either side of Nico's left leg. That helped Percy get closer to Will as their kiss intensified. Percy was gasping against Will's mouth and started to moan as Will moved to suck on his neck. Percy's knees were starting to go weak, whether from the pleasure or the alcohol, he wasn't sure. Will stepped out of Nico's legs and had Percy replace his spot with Percy's ass in Nico's face. Nico reached around Percy's hips and without looking, managed to undo his belt and pants. Nico pushed down Percy's pants, leaving Percy's boxers on. Will was busy taking Percy's shirt off and sucking on that sweet spot that elicited all those delicious moans from Percy. Once Percy stepped out of his pants and shoes, Nico pressed small kisses on the small of Percy's back and traveled a bit down to the tip of his ass-crack. Percy all the while hid his face in the crook of Will's neck, overwhelmed with the immense pleasure these two were giving him. His arms were between him and Will as Will had his hands on Percy's waist. Nico had his hands on either side of Percy's hips, holding him in place. Nico moved one so that it could massage Percy's ass-cheek. Percy gave out a little yelp as Nico spanked him across one side which caused soft chuckles to escape from Will and Nico. Percy moaned and leaned his head against Will as Nico massaged it once more. Will let go off Percy's neck and stepped back to remove his pants and shoes. Percy was surprised to learn that Will liked to go commando. Nico turned Percy around and pulled down his boxer front to have Percy's dick flop out in front of his face. As Will's hands crept around Percy's torso, Nico grabbed onto Percy's length and slowly started to pump. He lifted it a bit to get at Percy's balls with his mouth. Percy let out a muffled moan as he closed his eyes shut and threw his head back onto Will's shoulder. One hand crept into Nico's hair as the other came back around to grab onto the back of Will's head. Will was softly grinding against Percy's backside as he lovingly kissed Percy's shoulder, watching Nico suck on Percy's balls. Nico soon let go of Percy's balls and started to suck on the tip of Percy's dick, spreading the pre-come around with his tongue. Percy huffed all the while, eyes barely open and clouded with lust. Nico proceeded to go further down, massaging Percy's balls with one hand, the other pumping at Percy's base. Percy was getting closer and closer to his climax as Nico went down further and further onto him. Nico went down so deep, Percy could feel the back of Nico's throat. Gods, it felt so good. He couldn't help but pump back into Nico's mouth. Nico started to choke a bit which caused Percy to stop but then Nico continued to deep throat him, making himself choke. Percy was so confused but he didn't think on it too much because it just felt so good. Gods, this pleasure was addictive. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

"Nico…" Percy breathed. "I'm going to… come…"

Nico let go of Percy with his mouth and started to pump with his hand alone. Percy put both of his hands on Nico's shoulders as he dropped his head to look at Nico. Nico looked back at him, his moist lips slightly parted and panting a bit hard. Gods, that look was so hot. Percy's ass was jutting slightly out and Will took the opportunity to grind a bit harder into Percy from behind. Percy swayed as he supported himself on Nico. Percy closed his eyes and bit his lip as Nico kept massaging and pumping. Percy soon let out a ragged gasp as he climaxed onto Nico's hand. Will kissed along the side of Percy's neck as he massaged Percy's biceps.

"That didn't take long." Nico said, using a tissue from the bedside table to clean himself off.

"Shut up." Percy muttered. He was blushing so hard. It only took one blowjob for him to bust his nut.

"Don't worry, babe." Will said, lowly. Percy's skin tingled at the spot where Will's mouth was against his neck. "The fun's not over yet." Gods. Will definitely knew what words Percy needed to hear.

As Nico stood up and stepped to the side, Will gently pushed Percy against the bed. Percy crawled on all fours to sit in the middle of the bed with Will close behind. Will placed a hand on Percy's chest and pushed him onto his back. Will let his lips roam over Percy's pecs. Percy's head was slightly hanging off the edge of the bed and he strained to see what Nico was doing but then let his head hang as Will let his lips encase one of Percy's nipples. A little sigh escaped from Percy's lips. Nico returned to the bed naked, leaving Percy the only one with any clothes on. Although it wasn't much; just his boxers and socks. Nico busied himself by copying Will, and teasing Percy's other nipple, although he wasn't as nice about it. Nico used his teeth to nip at the bud and torture it to no end while Will used his lips to caress and savor it. Percy couldn't decide what he loved more. Two sons of gods were naked and loving him. This was the best day of his life.

Will drifted up and gave Percy another tender kiss. Will laid himself on top of Percy's side, his legs on either side of Percy's right leg. Percy could feel Will's dick pulsating against his thigh as Will's warm hand came up to caress his face. Good gods, Will was a good kisser. But fuck, Nico knew how to torture his body. Nico's position mirrored Will's, with both of his legs on either side of Percy's. Percy could tell that the nipple Nico was working on was red but Nico's cool saliva helped with the heat. Nico was digging his fingernails into Percy's side and Percy loved the way Nico's hand would purposefully slip a bit which caused little sparks of pain to radiate from the source. Gods it excited him so much. Percy moaned a bit and Will took the opportunity to stick his tongue into Percy's mouth. Percy tried to play back but was too tired to keep it up. He was too dizzy so he just let Will stroke along the inside of his mouth. If Percy died right then, he was sure that Elysium would be this. Percy followed Will's mouth as Will pulled back onto his knees with his back facing the headboard. Percy didn't want to break the kiss just yet. Nico grabbed hold of Percy's hips and lifted one side. Percy turned onto his hands and knees, still kissing Will. Nico grabbed the waistband of Percy's boxers and pulled them down to his knees. Nico massaged Percy's cheeks before slapping one side again.

"Oh shit." Percy breathed. Will looked at Percy, who was in between his legs.

"Is it too much?" Will asked.

"No." Percy said. He twisted around to look at Nico, who was waiting for Percy's answer. "Do it again." Nico smiled that gorgeous smile and lowered himself onto Percy's ass. He ravished Percy's ass cheek, biting and sucking until the skin was red. Percy dropped his head and moaned. He was getting so turned on by Nico's roughness. Nico licked at the red skin before spanking him again. Percy moaned again and leaned back, waiting for another smack. He never knew he would love spanking so much. Percy whimpered as Nico kept on smacking him hard across each cheek as he massaged the raw skin immediately after every hit, biting and sucking every so often. Will grabbed ahold of Percy's chin and lifted his head to kiss him. Percy closed his eyes as they made soft clicks as they kissed. Suddenly, Percy let out a gasp against Will's face as Nico pressed himself against Percy's backside. His ass was heated and wet and Nico's grinding on him flooded him with tortuous pleasure. Percy let out a pained whimper as Nico continued to grind on him. Percy opened his eyes and looked back at Nico who had placed his hands on either side of Percy's hips. Percy hung his head and huffed as he swung along with Nico's thrusts. Fuck, it hurt but it felt so good at the same time. How was that possible? Percy bit his lip again before resuming his kiss with Will, a little groan escaping from him once in a while. Percy could feel Nico's dick rub hotly against his ass and Percy could himself twitch in places he'd never thought he'd ever feel a twitch. Oh gods, Nico's grinding was driving him insane.

"Percy." Nico huffed. Percy broke his kiss with Will to look back at Nico whose eyes were filled with that red hot passion that sent fire toward Percy's crotch. Gods, that look spoke wonders. Percy knew immediately what Nico wanted. "Can I—"

"Do it." Percy said.

Nico let out a sexy chuckle as he crawled over a bit and reached to kiss Percy hungrily. He pulled back quickly to launch off the bed. Will was patiently waiting in front of Percy as Nico went off to find a condom and some lube. "You know you're not going to be able to walk for a week, right?"

Percy smiled at Will and placed a kiss on Will's chest. "Looking forward to it."

"Oh my gods." Will breathed. His eyes clouded with desire. He grabbed hold of Percy's face and pulled him toward him, just a bit forcefully, to kiss him. Percy hurriedly slipped his boxers off one leg to spread his legs on either side of Will's legs. Their dicks touched together as Percy straddled Will. Will leaned back into the pillows as Percy towered over him. He lowered his head toward Will's pecs and placed a few kisses across Will's collarbone. He rubbed his nose across Will's sparse chest hair. It was really soft, almost silky. He ran a hand over Will's chest and played with the hair a bit before following the line down to Will's crotch. Percy placed a line of kisses across Will's torso that followed his hand's path.

"You know…" Percy started, slightly nervous. "I've never…given a…"

"Don't worry about it." Will said. "You can't really mess these things up."

Percy smiled but then lost it as a new thought formed in his mind. "Does it…hurt a lot after?" Percy asked. Now that he thought about what he was getting himself into, he was wondering if he could handle the aftermath.

"You'll be a bit sore but we'll help you through it. I am a doctor after all."

"Right." That made Percy's insecurities vanish. There's no way Nico would do a shitty job if he had Will with him all this time. Percy looked down at Will's dick and, now that he thought about it, cocks are really sexy. He couldn't wait to feel what that would be like. Percy grabbed hold of Will's base and pumped a little. As he tried to lower himself, he realized his boxers were still on one of his ankles. He kicked them off before getting on his knees, with his ass in the air, and licking the side of Will's cock. Will let out a soft groan as he reached over and placed a hand onto the top of Percy's hair. Percy grabbed the middle and flipped it up so that he could lick at the part where Will's dick connected with his balls. Percy lingered there, licking and lightly sucking at it. Will moaned, his other hand massaging his inner thigh.

"Now that's a sight I could get used to."

Percy and Will looked over to Nico who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, dick at half-mast with a condom in one hand, lube in the other.

"Oh yeah?" Percy teasingly let his teeth graze the spot he was working on which unexpectedly made Will give out the most sinful cry any of them have ever heard. Percy and Nico were instantly turned on even more, making them look almost feral as they stared back at Will who was blushing with a hand covering his mouth, looking back at both of them.

"Percy." Nico said huskily.

"Yeah, I know." Percy replied.

Will watched that little interaction in confusion before his mind went numb as Percy let his teeth ever-so-slightly nip at that tender spot again. "O-Oh fuck!" Will screamed. He threw his head back against the pillows as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Percy nibbled at that spot as Will squirmed, his legs coming up on either side of Percy's head. Percy let out a breathy moan as he felt Nico come up behind him. Nico lubed up his fingers and ran his hand down Percy's crack to look for Percy's entrance. Percy never felt anything like that before and decided that he actually liked the new sensation. When Nico found it, he made a ring with the lube before slowly letting one finger enter Percy.

"Oh. Gods." Percy choked out. He put his head down next to Will dick, letting his head rest against Will's hipbone. Nico let Percy get used to the feeling before moving it around a bit. Percy had never felt anything so foreign before. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not but that changed when Nico found his prostate. "Oooh!" Percy let out a high pitched moan which caused Nico to bite down on Percy's ass. Percy let out a hot, breathy sigh. He raised his head to look back at Nico who looked at him while still having a piece of Percy's ass in his mouth. "Oh gods." Percy breathed out. He let his head fall back down. Will scooted forward a bit to massage Percy's arms on either side of him. Will propped himself up with some pillows and made Percy place his head on his shoulder. Nico continued to bite down on Percy's ass as he massaged Percy's prostate. Percy's insides were going wild. Nico added another finger and started to pump. Percy couldn't even breathe regularly at this point; he was panting so heavily that Percy could see Will's pubic hair sway with every breath he took. Nico added a third finger before letting go of Percy's ass with his teeth. He picked up the speed of his hand which caused Percy to moan like crazy.

"Gods, Percy." Nico snarled. "You're making it really hard not to fuck you like a fucking animal right now."

Percy out another breathy sigh that floated across Will's stomach as Nico put in another finger, totaling four. Percy could tell that Nico was almost knuckle deep into him.

"Ooooooh gods. Oh gods oh gods oh gods." Percy muttered.

"I think you can fuck him now, Nico." Will said, his head resting against Percy's.

"YES." Percy screamed. "Please. Oh gods." His voice was muffled as he buried his face against Will's neck.

Nico let out a chuckle as he took his hand out which caused a grunt to escape from Percy. Percy had once more rested his head on Will's shoulder, sweat coming down from his forehead. Nico rolled on the condom and lubed it up. He grabbed hold of Percy's hips and moved them so they were level with him. With one hand on Percy's back and the other around his dick, Nico guided himself into Percy. Percy let out the most submissive, throatiest moan that only Will's sharp look reminded Nico not to ram his whole length into Percy. So Nico slowly entered Percy, grunting the whole time; his arms coming down on either side of Percy's torso. Nico placed a kiss on the back of Percy's neck as he settled himself within Percy, letting him adjust. Every time Percy twitched to get a bit more comfortable Nico moaned from the sweet torture that Percy was inducing onto his dick. He was so tight. Gods. Percy was breathing heavily underneath him, and Nico placed soft kisses along his back to get him to relax as Will rubbed up and down at Percy's biceps. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Percy moved back against Nico. Nico sighed and moved forward, finally getting some movement. Nico guided their hips back and forth as Percy finally freed his face from Will's shoulder. Percy placed kisses all over Will's face before Will settled back to watch the two of them. He reached down and started to jerk himself off, enjoying the show. Slowly, but steadily, Nico increased the pace. Percy dropped his head and let the waves of pain give way to waves of pleasure. Gods. He wished he knew how fucking good it felt to get fucked before. But then again, he realized these two were the best he could've asked to spend his first time with. Percy reached down and grabbed hold of his dick, jerking himself off to the speed of Nico's fucking. Percy looked up to see Will, whose eyes were once again clouded with lust. Percy gave him that signature side grin that got plastered all over billboards and magazines as he rocked back against Nico.

"Holy shit." Will breathed. That image burned itself into Will's mind as he sped up his hand. His legs came up on either side of Percy's torso, just underneath his arms. Nico had been using one hand to massage one side of his leg. Percy leaned his head to kiss Will, moaning as Nico started to hit his prostate again. Nico took a firmer hold of Percy's hips and used them to push himself forward and push Percy backward. He couldn't help himself but to—

"Ah!" Percy yelped. Nico sharply shoved himself and Percy together, causing a loud, wet slap to sound between them.

"Oh gods." Nico moaned. He bent forward so that his chin almost rested on Percy's back as his arms circled around Percy's torso. He sharply shoved them together once more causing another loud wet slap and that cute yelp to escape Percy again. Nico then started to repeatedly buck against Percy, making it a goal to cause the loudest yelp that Percy could muster. Gods, Percy felt so good. He was so tight and wet. Nico sunk his teeth into the back of Percy's neck as he picked up the pace. Percy was practically screaming at this point. If anyone happened to pass by their door, they would probably think they were shooting a porno. Percy was just so loud. Nico could tell that he wasn't going to last that much longer, not with Percy being so tight. Percy's prostate was being tortured mercilessly and Percy could feel himself start to go over the edge again. With Percy's yelps, Nico's grunting and the wet slaps, Will knew that he was also reaching his climax too.

"Percy." Nico breathed.

"I'm gonna come." Percy gasped.

"Me too." Will said.

"Me three. Oh gods." Nico leaned off of Percy and massaged Percy's back with both hands before placing one on the back of Percy's neck and letting the other hang off to the side. That's when Nico poured out all his energy into one last good fuck. He rammed himself into Percy so hard, so fast, Percy was seeing stars. Nico just went at it as Will jacked off to Percy's moans.

"Oh…gods…Nico…harder!" Percy choked. Nico cursed under his breath as he made the bed rock with his force. No doubt the whole building could hear the bed hitting the wall. Percy threw his head up and arched his back against Nico. His voice was starting to crack a bit from all of his screaming. Nico wrapped a hand around Percy's neck and placed his other on the hand that Percy's was using to jerk himself off with. Percy closed his eyes and breathily moaned at Nico's touch on his dick as his other hand rested on the hand that Nico had at his throat. Will moaned at the show that was happening between his legs as Nico looked down at him with hooded eyes. Percy and Nico were rutting like horses and Will just couldn't handle it. He finished first followed by Nico and then Percy. Percy slumped sweaty against Will's chest, breathing heavily as Nico rode out the last of his orgasm inside of him. "Ugh…Nico…" Percy breathed. Nico leaned down and pressed a kiss on the back of Percy's head before sliding out of him and going to the restroom. Will rubbed up and down at Percy's arms as Percy reached his head up to kiss him. They were sweaty and covered in their own fluids but they didn't care. Nico came and crawled into bed with them, settling into Will's side. He sucked on Will's shoulder a bit as he played with some of Percy's locks.

"You know," Percy started. Will raised an eyebrow at him as Nico rested his head against Will's shoulder. "I have a feeling that tomorrow's shower is going to be a bit more fun than yesterday's."

They all chuckled as they thought of the following morning that was sure to be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
